The New Girl
by KLsInAllTheFandoms
Summary: A new girl moves into White Chapel and finds it's not what she expected.
1. Leaving

**Hey guys, I wanted to write a story and I haven't yet decided what my crossover is going to be so I'm going to write a My Babysitter's a Vampire story on it's own right now! Hope you like it! Also, I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire whatsoever. I do own my characters, Kasey, Dalton, and the mom. (Haven't yet figured a name out for her yet). Enjoy the story!**

It was a chilly Friday night, Kasey was laying on her bed typing on her laptop. The door suddenly burst open. Kasey gasped.

"Don't you know how to knock?" She asked loudly.

"Mom wants to talk to you, now!" Kasey's 10 year old brother, Dalton said.

"Ugh, what about?" Kasey sighed getting up.

"I don't know." He ran off.

Kasey made her way downstairs. "Yeah mom? What did you want to talk about?"

"Kasey have a seat." Her mom said.

Kasey could see a nervous look on her mom's face. She hesitated but then sat down. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Well uh, you see, my job wants to move me to a place in Canada.. Uhm called White Chapel."

"Wait, does this mean what I think it means? We're moving _again?_" Kasey sort of shouted and got up. Kasey's mom could only nod.

"UGH! AS SOON AS I MAKE FRIENDS IN OUR NEW PLACE YOU HAVE TO GO AND MOVE US AROUND AGAIN!" Kasey was now screaming. She ran back upstairs and slammed the door to her room. All she wanted now was to be alone. This was the 3rd time her mother had moved her around because of her job since her father died. She was beyond tired of moving so much, she closed her laptop, set it on her desk and laid in her bed. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up to the smell of pancakes. Normally, she would be very excited since it was her favorite breakfeast food and she didn't get them often. This morning was different. She figured her mother was only trying to 'make up' for moving her again, but she wasn't buying it. Kasey got up and walked downstairs.

"Morning sweetie!" her mother said as she walked into the kitchen where her little brother was already scarfing down pancakes.

"Morning" She mumbled and sat down.

"Have some pancakes! They're your favorite!" her mom said setting a plate of two warm pancakes in front of her.

"No thanks, not hungry." Kasey grumbled.

"Oh come on, I know you're sad but cheer up! It may be fun, you may meet some new friends!"

"That's what you said last time, and look where we are now, moving again!" Kasey yelled and got up and headed back upstairs.

"Well make sure you get start packing we are leaving tomorrow!" her mom shouted up to her but then sighed.

Kasey laid on her bed, she turned on the TV. "Ugh I guess I better start packing" She mumbled to herself and got up and started packing all of her stuff up.

The next day everyone had finished packing. Kasey got up and walked downstairs dressed. "Okay mom I'm ready to go I guess"

"Great! Go bring all your stuff that's not to heavy downstairs. The movers will get the rest when the arrive soon."

Kasey sighed and dragged herself back upstairs, she got most of the boxes and put them downstairs.

Later on the movers had gotten all the stuff in the moving truck and they we ready to go.

Kasey sat in the back of the car beside her brother and stared at him. "What are you playing?"

Dalton didn't look up but continued playing his game. "Just a game. No you can't play."

"Well, I just asked geez." Kasey rolled her eyes and stared out the window. This was going to be a long trip.

**Well there you guys have it! Chapter 1! I will upload chapter 2 soon I promise! :D Hope you guys enjoyed this. It may be a little short too I just felt like ending it there. x3**


	2. New School

**This is the second chapter duh, x3. I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire. I do own Kasey, Dalton, Natasha(their mom) and any other characters I decide to make up and throw in there. **

It was mostly silent the whole trip there. The only noises were the ones on the road and from Dalton's video game. Kasey stared out the window the entire trip. It was a long trip, so they made a few stops here and there.

"We're here in White Chapel. Only a little longer before we get to our house!" Kasey's mother announced and they approached the White Chapel sign. Kasey kept quiet.

When they finally got to their new house, Kasey got out of the car and just stood there. She stared at the new house. Her brother got out and ran inside as fast as he could.

"Help unload Kas" Kasey's mom said.

Kasey rolled her eyes and started to help getting everything into the house. Once everything was in the house they started unpacking, after Kasey's bed was set up she laid in it.

"Ugh, this place seems so boring." Kasey said to herself, her mom opened her door. "Hey, tomorrow you start your new school. You should be happy"

"Yeah, joy!" She replied sarcastically.

"Cheer up, it's not so bad." Her mom said then left the room.

Then, there was a knock at the door downstairs. Kasey's mom went and opened it. "Oh hello!"

"Hi! I'm Samantha Morgan and this is my son Ethan. We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." the woman said.

"Thanks. I'm Natasha Tyler" Kasey's mom said.

"Nice to meet you Natasha. Hope you like it here." Samantha said grinning.

"Thanks, I'm sure we will. Hey, Ethan you look about my daughters age. Her name is Kasey. You two might become friends." Natasha said.

"Cool" Ethan said.

"Anyway, we just wanted to welcome you! So enjoy it here. We'll see you around" Samantha said then turned to leave with Ethan.

"Bye!" said Natasha smiling. She then walked upstairs. "Hey Kasey guess what there's a boy next door who looks around your age. You guys might be good friends."

"Cool I guess" Kasey mumbled sort of ignoring her mom and continued playing on her laptop.

Natasha sighed and left the room. Kasey got up and closed her door. _I dread going to this school tomorrow,_ she thought.

The next day, Kasey got up and got ready for her day at this new school, she walked downstairs.

"Hey dear, take your little brother to school please." Her mother said.

"Ugh, seriously. Fine, come on Dalton." Kasey mumbled.

Dalton got up and followed his sister out the door. Kasey walked her little brother to his school then walked to her school, White Chapel High. She walked inside and walked into the office. "Hi, I'm the new student Kasey Tyler."

"Ah yes, Kasey Tyler. Welcome to White Chapel High. Here is your schedule, locker number and combination."

"Thanks." She smiled a bit, she walked out of the office and looked at the paper with her locker number on it. "Okay 408..408..." She mumbled to herself searching for her locker.

When she finally found it, she opened it using the combination and put some books into the locker.

Later that day around lunch time Kasey sat at a table alone. Ethan looked over and saw Kasey.

"Hey that's my new neighbor. Her names Kasey." He said to his friends.

"She's hot." Benny said.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You say that to every girl. New or not."

"No, seriously. She's really hot though." he replied.

"Whatever. Sarah, let's leave the nerds to their video game talk and let's go sit at the popular table!" Erica grabbed Sarah's hand and walked off with her.

"Sorry guys!" Sarah managed to get out before getting dragged off.

"We weren't even talking about video games" Ethan sighed.

"Wait, if she's your new neighbor she lives near me too." Benny smiled getting off topic.

"Like you could ever have a chance with her." Ethan said.

"Maybe I could you don't know!" Benny argued.

"Yeah, okay… hey have you seen Rory around?" Ethan asked.

"No, not recently." Benny replied.

Then, as if on cue, Rory came and sat beside Ethan. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, got in trouble with the new vice principal."

"Why, what did you do?" Ethan asked.

"You don't really want to know…" Rory said.

"Well, they finally fired Stern and got a new vice principal. That's good." Benny said. Ethan and Rory nodded.

Meanwhile, Kasey sat at her table eating her lunch alone. After lunch, Kasey got up and walked to her next class but bumped into someone.

"Oh uhm, sorry." the guy said helping pick up her things.

"It's fine I guess. I'm Kasey." She smiled.

"I'm Benny." he said handing her things back.

"Thanks. Uhm, see ya around?" She said.

"Yeah."

"Okay, great." She said and walked away.

Kasey got to her locker and put her stuff in it. _Maybe it's not so bad after all…no Kasey no you can't fall for him no you just met him!_ she thought.

Benny walked up to Ethan. "Dude, that Kasey girl bumped into me today. Guess what? She was wearing a Doctor Who shirt. She likes Doctor Who!"

"Since when are you a big fan of Doctor Who?" Ethan asked.

"Since… earlier! I've always liked the show!" Benny announced.

Ethan rolled his eyes.

After school, Kasey started to walk home. She figured her brother had went on the school bus instead of walking, but she preferred to walk. When she finally got home she walked inside to her mom cooking something _again_. Before her mom could say anything, she mumbled "Not hungry" and walked up to her room and sat on her bed. Kasey began to type on her laptop and spent the rest of the night on her laptop until she was tired. She then went to bed.


	3. Meeting Everyone

**I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire. I do own Kasey, Dalton, Natasha, and any other characters I decide to put in this story. Also, I am going to add in my friends character, Courtney. Enjoy!**

Kasey woke up the next morning, got dressed and walked downstairs. "Bye mom." She mumbled. "Come on Dalton." She said grabbing his arm and dragging him outside.

"What was that for?" Dalton asked yanking his arm away from her after they were outside.

"Just let's go to school, and be silent on the way." She said and started walking away to school. He followed her and was silent the whole time.

Once Kasey got to her school, she walked inside and to her locker. Later, at lunch Kasey sat at a table alone again. To her surprise, Ethan, Benny, and a girl walked over and sat with her.

"Hi!" said the girl.

"Uhm, hello.." Kasey said wondering who the girl was.

"Oh uh Kasey this is my cousin Courtney." Benny explained.

"Oh, nice to meet you Courtney." Kasey smiled slightly.

"You too!" Courtney exclaimed. "I've heard a lot about you, Benny talks about you a lot."

"Uh.." Kasey blushed and hid her face.

Ethan then changed the subject. "Hey have you seen Sarah?" he asked looking at Benny.

"Nope, probably off with Erica or something." he answered.

Kasey looked back up. "Sarah? Erica? Who?"

"Oh, they're our friends. I would introduce you to them but I can't find them" Ethan answered.

"Oh."

Rory then came and sat down. "Hey who's this?" he said pointing to Kasey.

"Pointing is rude Rory, and didn't you listen to me yesterday. She's my neighbor, Kasey. Kasey this is Rory." Ethan replied.

"Oh, hi Kasey." Rory said winking.

"Hey, dude back off her.." Benny said.

Kasey rolled her eyes at Rory and turned to Courtney. "How do you put up with them?"

Courtney laughed a little and smiled. "Yeah, they're geeks. You get used to it."

Sarah walked over and sat beside Ethan. "Hey sorry I haven't been around. Me and Erica have been hanging out."

"I take it that this is Sarah right?" Kasey asked.

"Yep, that's Sarah. The one Ethan's in love with" Benny said putting emphasis on the word 'love'.

Ethan smacked Benny on the arm. "Dude! I am _not_ in love with Sarah… she's just my friend"

"Mhmmm" Benny said rubbing his arm.

Sarah was sort of weirded out for a second. "Okay…so you know my name, what's yours" she asked Kasey.

"Oh, I'm Kasey." she replied.

Then, the bell rang. "Okay guys. It's been…. Fun… but I have to get to class. See you guys later!" Kasey said getting up and dumping her tray then walking off to class, Courtney following her.

Later when school was over, Kasey was walking home.

"Hey Kasey! Wait up!" Courtney called and ran to her catching up.

"Hey Courtney." Kasey said looking at Courtney once she got caught up.

"Hey, just a heads up if you like ever wanted to date Rory, he's uhm… taken" she said.

Kasey laughed. "Me? Date Rory? Are you serious?"

"Yeah.. Well like I said he's taken."

"Taken? By who?" Kasey laughed.

"Well… not taken.. But.." Courtney mumbled.

"You like Rory don't you?" Kasey asked her eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah, please don't tell him!"

"I won't.. I promise. I just can't believe you like him.."

"Hey, I gotta get home! I'll see you around school Kas." Courtney said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Kasey said then Courtney left. Kasey continued walking to her house.

Later Kasey was on her bed in her PJ's watching YouTube videos. She paused the video and got up. She walked downstairs and poured herself some orange juice in her TARDIS mug. (**In this story Kasey is a big Doctor Who fan.)** She turned to her brother who was playing video games on his Xbox.

"DIE ZOMBIE DIE!" Dalton yelled at his game.

"Okay then.." Kasey said rolling her eyes. She walked back upstairs and continued watching YouTube videos for a few hours before she went to sleep. She woke up in the middle of the night hearing a knock on her window. Kasey rubbed her eyes and got up, opening her window. "Hello?"

"Hello." the figure said.

"Uhm, who are you and what do you want?" Kasey asked.

"I'm Jesse." he said.

"Okay, well. I am trying to sleep. So, GOOD DAY SIR" She said slamming the window shut, and pulling the blinds over them. Kasey walked back to her bed and lay down. _Wait _she thought _WAS THAT GUY FLYING?_.

"How in the…" Kasey said. "What.. This doesn't make sense.. Maybe he's some alien or something… no aliens can't fly… what am I.. maybe this is all a dream. Yes Kasey it's just a dream… people can't fly.." She said and turned over and went back to sleep.


	4. Lessons

**I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire. I do own Kasey, Dalton, Natasha, Courtney, and any other characters I decide to put in this story**. **Enjoy!**

Kasey woke up in the middle of the night to a knocking and looked at her clock. It was only 4:00 am. She walked to her door and opened it. "Yes? Why are you wak-" she cut herself off when she saw no one was at her door. She turned around and noticed the knocking was coming from the window. Kasey walked over to it and opened it. "Why are you here again?" she asked when she saw Jesse.

"That was very rude earlier. Now, let me in." he snapped.

"No. I don't know you and I don't want to. This is probably just a dream anyway. People can't fly." she replied and about slammed the window again.

"Well, people might not be able to. But vampires, can." he said and hissed.

Kasey let go of the window and jumped backwards. "V-vampires aren't real."

"Yeah, well I am flying, I have fangs, now let me in." he said.

"W-why do you want in so b-badly?" she stuttered.

"Because, I want to know what you are. You don't smell human. But, you're definitely not one of us. So, cut the act like you don't know anything."

"No, I'm not. Not a blood-sucker like you. But, I'm not human either." she grinned.

"Then what are you?" Jesse asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." she ran to the window and slammed it shut.

She got back in bed and slept until morning, when she woke up, she did her morning routine, which involved, her getting dressed, brushing her teeth, etc. Kasey walked to school and met up with Sarah, Erica, and Courtney. "Hey guys." she said walking up to them.

"Oh hey Kasey." Sarah said smiling.

"Hey, uhm last night something-…" she cut herself off. "Nevermind.. I must have been dreaming"

Erica and Sarah looked at each other funny and then back at Kasey.

"Okay.." Sarah said puzzled.

"Hey have you seen the guys around?" Courtney asked.

"I haven't." Kasey said.

"Neither have I." Sarah replied.

"Probably at their lockers." Erica replied.

"I'm going to go look for Ro- I mean them.." Courtney said and ran off.

"Alright then.." Sarah paused. "Do you think she's hiding something?"

"Yep, and I know exactly what it is." Kasey laughed.

Later, it was lunch time and by then everyone was sitting at a table together.

"So Kasey where are you from anyway?" Benny asked.

"Well, I was living in California before I moved here." she said.

"Interesting, meet any movie stars?" he replied.

"No, but I wish I would have." she laughed.

Later that day school was about to end. Benny walked to Kasey. "Wanna hang out at my house?"

Kasey was about to say yes then remembered she couldn't. "Uhm, sorry I'm kind of busy today. Maybe some other time?" she said and walked away.

Kasey sighed as she walked home, she wanted to go to Benny's but she couldn't. When she got home, she walked to her mom. "Okay, I'm ready for today's lesson." she mumbled and sat down.

**Dun dun dun..! Cliffhanger! What do you think Kasey is? Leave reviews saying what you think she is. Hope you liked this chapter, sorry it took so long to upload. Was on vacation.**


End file.
